teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Daikon and Mooli
Son Daikon & Son Mooli (Mooli can sometimes be spelled Muli) are twin brothers, the sons of Raditz and Launch, and younger brothers of Ranch (and Future Ranch in an alternate timeline). Daikon is the older twin and Mooli is the younger twin. They appear in DragonBall R&R. Daikon & Mooli are six years younger than their sister Ranch. Appearances Daikon appears to take after his father Raditz in terms of appearance (i.e. his Hair-shape and Tan) and has Bad Lunch's Green Eyes. Daikon's color scheme consists of Red and Blue; plus Yellow Wristbands. Mooli seems to take after his grandfather Bardock and to his uncle Goku (i.e. his Hair-shape though Mooli's is a little more flattened and sways a bit to the right; making it actually (to a greater extent) closely resemble Gohan's hairstyle during the Cell Games) and has Good Lunch's Blue Hair Colour, Blue Eyes, and Lighter Skin Tone, when he sneezes his hair turns blonde and his eyes turn green. Mooli's color scheme consists of Green and Blue; plus Light-Blue Wristbands. They both have big round happy/friendly/innocent eyes, wear T-Shirts of their preferred colors, Orange Shoes, and sometimes wear their hair in ponytails like Raditz. Personalities Daikon is impatient, bossy, bold, charismatic, and impulsive. He's acts like a younger and happier version of his father Raditz. Good Mooli is naive, polite, cheerful, sensitive, gentle, soft, and reserved, being as kind and compassionate as his mother Good Lunch. His Bad self after he sneezes acts very much like Bad Lunch does in that he is tough, arrogant, serious, sarcastic, and assertive. The twins are both precocious, excitable, energetic and always seeking news ways to have ever lasting light-hearted fun. Forms and Power Ups Daikon *'Super Saiyan:' Daikon managed to achieve Super Saiyan. Mooli Mooli has inherited the same sneezing disorder/habits and split personality as his mother Lunch; as such when he sneezes his personality changes and his hair changes color. *'Good/Blue Mooli': His base form he reverts to if Bad Mooli sneezes. *'Bad/Blonde Mooli': His physically stronger form that looks similar to a Super Saiyan when Good Mooli sneezes. Fusions Their Metamoran Fusion is the blood brothers fusion Sun Mukon and their superior Potara Fusion is the blood brothers fusion Daiki. Techniques *Both of them are too young, in-experienced, and lack focus. Daikon's type of fighting style is using tactics that involve stalling and dragging out his battles. Mooli's type of fighting involves just rushing in with no strategy in mind. While Mooli's sneezes are very much more powerful due to his Saiyan/Earthling genetics and having stronger lungs, compared to a normal human's and pure blooded Saiyan's. Trivia *Daikon and Mooli are named after different types of radishes, inspired by their father Raditz. *Daikon and Mooli are the third and fourth OCs created by MasakoX, the first being Paata Tahts, and the second being their older sister Ranch. Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Siblings Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Original Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Team Four Star Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Half-Breeds Category:Super Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball R&R Category:Dumplin Family